Même pas en rêve
by Zephineange
Summary: Jamais Akihito ne s'abaisserait à ça. Même pour un des plus gros scoops de sa carrière ? Ah, si on le prenait par les sentiments... En Avent toutes ! (partie XIV)


**Même pas en rêve**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà mon quatorzième OS, sur le couple Akihito/Asami. Je suis une très grande fan du manga Viewfinder et n'ai qu'une hâte : que sorte le tome 7 ! J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, surtout Asami, j'ai toujours plus de mal avec les personnages qui ne sont pas très expressifs. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont à la fantastique Ayano Yamane, qui a le don de me faire baver à chacun de ses chapitres ou presque. XD

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et fidjet, sans qui je n'aurais sans doute jamais ouvert ce manga (ni écrit de fics d'ailleurs).

**Pairing :** Akihito/Asami

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu veux que je me quoi ?! »

L'exclamation avait été poussée par un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, qui s'était brusquement levé de la table du dîner sous le coup de l'indignation. Un autre homme, brun, était toujours assis en face de lui et continuait à manger calmement, l'expression neutre si l'on omettait le coin droit de la bouche légèrement relevé, seul signe d'un amusement intérieur.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu Akihito. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire entrer, par la grande porte j'entends. C'est bien toi qui avait émis le souhait de m'accompagner non ?

- … C'est une blague. Asami, dis moi que c'est une blague ?! Il est absolument hors de question que je me...que je me travestisse pour t'accompagner à une soirée ! Quand bien même elle serait extrêmement importante et me permettrait de faire décoller ma carrière.

- Oh, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tout le gratin mafieux y sera : trafiquants, proxénètes, faux monnayeurs... Moi même n'y vais pas en tant que simple homme d'affaires tu t'en doutes, répondit Asami en portant ses baguettes à la bouche.

- Laisse tomber, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je. Ne. M'habillerai. Pas. En. Fille, martela Akihito en se rasseyant lourdement.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais sache que si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas te garantir que l'incident qui s'est produit au Sion ne se reproduira pas... »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Asami sourit intérieurement, c'était vraiment trop facile. L'incident dont il était question, et que l'homme n'avait pas glissé dans la conversation par hasard, s'était produit quelques semaines auparavant, mais était encore marqué au fer rouge dans la mémoire du jeune photographe.

Akihito s'était introduit subrepticement, comme à son habitude, dans une soirée réservée à la jet-set qui se tenait au club Sion, un des clubs qu'Asami possédait. Il savait que son amant – ce mot lui paraissait encore étrange, même s'il était vrai – avait du succès, tant auprès des hommes qu'auprès des femmes, mais si les premiers avaient quelques scrupules à le montrer en public, les secondes semblaient s'être donné comme défi de le coller le plus possible. Et il avait assisté, impuissant quoique furieux, à ce défilé de bimbos, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, qui battaient des cils et tentaient de mettre en avant leurs atouts. Lorsqu'enfin il avait pu rendre son tablier, littéralement, et rentrer chez lui, enfin, chez Asami, il était vert de rage et bien décidé à en découdre avec le yakuza. Mais celui-ci avait gardé un calme olympien, dit qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et suggéré que la prochaine fois, il n'aurait qu'à l'accompagner officiellement, afin que tout le monde voit bien qu'il n'était pas disponible. Akihito, fulminant, avait accepté, sans voir le petit sourire en coin que faisait le brun. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir que tout avait été savamment orchestré ?

Et voilà où il en était maintenant. Avoir à choisir entre perdre le peu dignité qui lui restait et souffrir de savoir son amant peloté par n'importe quelle blondasse richissime. Vraiment, sa vie était injuste.

« De toute façon, même si je disais oui, commença-t-il, ce qui n'arrivera pas ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard entendu d'Asami, je doute que quiconque pense que je suis vraiment une femme. Et tout l'intérêt du déguisement tomberait à l'eau.

- Tu te sous-estimes, je suis sûr que tu es capable de te faire passer pour ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Dis surtout que tu rêves de me voir porter une robe et que tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à tes fins, grommela le photographe.

- Comme si tu avais la possibilité de m'empêcher d'obtenir quelque chose que je désire vraiment Akihito... », répondit Asami d'un ton aussi assuré que suggestif.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme grogna et rougit légèrement. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les bruits des baguettes et des plats qui glissaient sur la table.

Le yakuza, sachant qu'il avait gagné, attendait seulement que l'autre le reconnaisse à haute voix. Ça ne devrait plus être long désormais, il le sentait craquer. Plus que quelques...

« C'est bon ! J'irai ! Mais uniquement parce que c'est un événement important qui risque de ne pas se reproduire avant longtemps ! Et je te préviens, un seul commentaire, un seul rire, ou même un seul regard suspect et c'est fini, je rentre ! »

Bingo, pensa Asami en regardant Akihito quitter la table d'un air plus nerveux qu'irrité. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à lui donner la tenue qu'il avait depuis déjà un certain temps, tout en faisant croire qu'il venait juste de l'acquérir, ce qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Plus calmement, il se leva aussi de la table, et rejoignit la chambre, où il entreprit de réapprendre à son amant ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, à savoir qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce fût. Surtout au lit.

o0o

Kirishima avait fait avancer la voiture de son patron juste devant la porte de l'immeuble où celui-ci habitait. Ce soir, il devait se rendre à un gala de charité qui n'en était un qu'officiellement. En vérité, il s'agissait d'une fête destinée à l'élite de la pègre locale. L'homme de main était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir vu descendre le jeune photographe qui n'aimait rien tant que s'introduire de manière plus ou moins légale dans ce genre de réception. Peut-être était-il sorti plus tôt dans l'après-midi quand il était encore en service au bureau ?

L'arrivée de son patron le tira de ses réflexions. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue de la personne qui l'accompagnait. C'était une femme qui, sans être un canon de beauté, était assez jolie, quoique un peu trop grande aux goûts de Kirishima. Toutefois, un visage aux traits fin et une silhouette avantageuse mise en valeur par une longue robe rouge venaient compenser cela agréablement. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà vue, et il s'étonna que personne n'ait pensé à lui signaler quand il avait pris son service que quelqu'un, autre que Takaba, était entré dans l'appartement de son patron. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots aux gardes du corps.

Galamment, il ouvrit la portière pour la dame qui lui jeta de ses yeux noisettes un regard peu amène avant de s'installer dans la voiture, regard qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler... La réalisation lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt, et quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour intercepter l'oeillade amusée que lui jeta son patron qui s'installa aux côtés de la femme, ou devrait-il plutôt dire, de Takaba.  
Kirishima claqua la porte sur les deux hommes, et la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, le laissant libre de ricaner discrètement. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la personne à l'origine de cette idée pour le moins étrange, mais qui lui laisserait un souvenir amusé toute sa vie.

Non, vraiment, il ne regretterait jamais le jour où il accepté de travailler pour Ryuichi Asami.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end ! ^^


End file.
